Where Moon Beams Fall
by Stasya
Summary: This is my story of how things might have been if Kit hadn't realized her love for Nat earlier and had gone to Barbados instead. Finished.
1. At The Beginning

Kit stared at her seven wooden trunks. Six were empty. The last one contained a few pieces of clothing and some necessities. How long had it been since she had come all the way from Barbados to Wethersfield? Now she was leaving for Barbados, where she would earn her living as a governess.

"Kit!"

There were sounds of feet clattering up the stairs, then the wooden door burst open. Judith and Mercy stood at the doorway with shocked expressions on their pale faces.

"Are you really leaving, Kit?" Judith asked her cousin, forgetting her tactfulness in her shock.

"God bless you, Kit. John and I will never forget you. Will we meet again?" Mercy whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

For a moment, Kit was wordless. "If fate decrees, we will meet once more. For now…" She stared at Judith, beautiful Judith, who had always seemed so cold towards her. The green dress! Kit spun around abruptly and rummaged about in her trunk. How could she possibly forget?

Taking a peacock green dress out of her trunk, Kit held it up and handed it to Judith. "You've always loved this dress and I… I hope you'll accept it." Kit choked, tears filling her eyes. Judith took the dress in both hands, silently thanking Kit. No words were exchanged, as both knew what the other was thinking.

The three girls trooped down the stairs where Matthew and Rachel, Kit's aunt and uncle, joined them. They made their way silently to the harbor, where the brigantine _Elizabeth _waited in the crystal clear water. Kit carried her one trunk up the ship with the help of her Uncle Matthew. She felt a small sense of loss, thinking about the many dresses and beautiful possessions she had sold to pay for her passage to Barbados. The remaining six trunks were still in the Wood household, her uncle's house. They were empty, anyway.


	2. A Futile Trip

_The Witch _sailed into harbor, standing out from all the other ships around. It had a fresh new coat of white paint and not a single barnacle on its hull. In fact, it was a new ship. Nat Eaton, captain of _The Witch, _scanned the busy wharf intently, hoping to see Kit. His blue eyes never saw what they wanted to see.

"When shall we set off for Saybrook, captain?" a sailor questioned.

Nat looked back. "We'll wait till tomorrow, the wind's not strong enough today." He replied impatiently.

Nat swiftly got off the ketch and briskly made his way down Main Road, forgetting that he was banished from Wethersfield. Not far away, the _Elizabeth _set sail, taking along a gloomy Kit Tyler.

Judith was wandering around aimlessly. She missed Kit terribly.

"If fate decrees, we will meet once more. For now…"

Kit's words echoed in her head. When had she really cherished her endearing, unpredictable cousin? It was too late to call her back. Kit had already left.

"Good morning, Mistress Wood." Someone greeted her from behind. Judith jumped and whirled around, filled with a crazy hope that it was Kit.

Instead, she saw a young man. By the way he was dressed she could tell that he was a sailor. "I…I'm Mistress Ashby, now. May I help you?" she answered doubtfully.

The sailor raised an eyebrow. His blue eyes seemed so familiar...Yet who he was, Judith could not quite put a finger on. "You're Kit's cousin, aren't you?" he enquired. He received a nod. "Could you take me to Kit?" he continued.

Judith stared at the sailor for a few seconds. Then she laughed – a sad laugh. "I'm sorry, but Kit has already left for Barbados. She left on the _Elizabeth _only half an hour ago."

It was Nat's turn to stare at Judith. Her words were like a stone in his heart. His trip here had been futile. Where would he find Kit in Barbados? He had no clue as to where she lived or used to live. He thanked Judith and strode back into the forest, with his heart pounding madly.

Kit made her way up the small stairs unsteadily as the ship rocked gently. She remembered the first time she had sailed on the _Dolphin, _where she had been forced to stay below for days. She was not going to let that happen this time.

She ended up on the deck, where the wind lashed about. Fog was starting to gather, and a storm was imminent. A drizzle was starting, with tiny raindrops making their descent from the gloomy sky. The rays from the late afternoon sun faded into nothingness, slowly but surely.

"What are you doing there!"

A bewildered Kit spun around. She squinted slightly, the doing of the fog. In the haziness she could make out a wiry figure making its way towards her.

That wiry figure turned out to be a young sailor. "Please, go down now lest you'd like to be caught in 'tis storm." He advised her.

Kit fought to keep her eyes off the sailor. The blue eyes, the sun-bleached hair, the blue eyes…

The blue eyes…

The sailor cocked his head slightly. "Excuse me?" he questioned, waving his hand in front of her.

Kit was jolted out of her daze. "I-I'm sorry…" she stammered uncertainly, "You just remind me of someone I know." Shaken, she made her way down once more, leaving behind a curious sailor.

The blue eyes…Why did they leave such a deep impression on her? Lying on the small bed, Kit fell into a troubled sleep.


	3. Truth Revealed

A strong breeze ruffled James' flaming red hair. "We must leave now, Captain! The passengers are impatient. They say that we are not picking up anyone or anything at Wethersfield, and they want to leave immediately." He complained to Nat.

The young man furrowed his brow. "A storm is coming, tis isn't the best weather to sail." He replied indifferently.

"But captain, Saybrook is only nearby. With such a strong wind blowing, we can make it there before the storm comes and stay there till it blows over!" James persisted.

Nat admitted that James was right. Dejectedly, he made his way up the _Witch_. James watched him dubiously, suspecting that his captain and best friend was not in the best of moods.

Half an hour later, James found Nat staring blankly at nothing in particular, his hands on the steering wheel. "Captain! We are steering off course!" he alerted him.

Nat was jolted out of his daze. "Yes…Indeed," he muttered groggily. James anxiously touched the captain's forehead. It seemed as hot as the afternoon sun.

"You are running a fever, Captain! Shall I take over the ship while you rest in the cabin below?"

Nat nodded deliriously, while James got a fellow sailor to help the captain to his cabin.

Not more than five minutes later, tiny raindrops fell from the sky, announcing that heavy rains would come very soon. James cursed himself for being a poor judge of the weather. It was at least two hours to Saybrook, and there was no doubt that they would sail into a storm. With the captain ill, and the imminent storm, what was he to do? They should have ignored the passengers' complaints, and stayed at Wethersfield.

Ten minutes later, torrential rains plagued the sky. Sailors were busy getting up the masts to their highest, and getting the passengers off the deck was no problem. Still, the ship kept steering off course, and rocks were hard to spot.

The anguished wails of children and womenfolk and the furious howling of wind drowned out the voices of the sailors. Commands were hardly audible, leading to miscommunication and misunderstandings. Thus, it was a miracle that the _Witch _made it to Saybrook a few hours later, without losing any of its passengers. However, two sailors had been believed to be thrown overboard during the storm. One was a Rick Wadsworth, while the other was James Withrop.

* * *

Kit awoke before the first rays of the sun had illuminated the sky. She took her time to dress as she was alone in her cabin, her earnings from the sale of her dresses being plentiful enough for her stay in a cabin all by herself.

Once again she walked up the stairs to the deck, which was, even so early in the morning, a buzz of activity. It was then that she saw the blue-eyed sailor chatting easily with his companion while moving some cargo in a hold to make space for more cargo.

"According to my father, I have a second cousin my age who's a sailor as well. My folks and I have never seen him, but in the letters my aunt wrote to my father, he should look a lot like me," he related to his friend, who in turn let loose a hearty laugh.

"I can't imagine anyone looking even a bit like you, mate! Your features seem, well, unique. A second cousin who looks like you? That's ridiculous! By the way, what's your cousin's name?" was his reply.

"I can't quite remember his first name, but I know that my aunt refers to him as Nat."

Kit shut her ears to their conversation. So that was who the blue-eyed sailor reminded her of – Nat! Was the Nat he referred to the Nathaniel Eaton she knew? There was only one way to find out.

It was noon when Kit finally got a chance to speak to Nat's possible cousin, him talking to almost every sailor walking past him. She started off the conversation a little hesitantly, not knowing him very well.

"I…Could I…Could I talk to you for a moment?" she questioned, biting her lip. He seemed pleased to have someone to talk to, and gave a nod to indicate his approval.

"My apologies, but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with one of the sailors just now… May I inquire whom exactly your second cousin is?" she continued with mixed thoughts.

The sailor frowned a little, then probably concluded that the young girl in front of him looked too innocent to harbor thoughts of harming his cousin, for he looked visibly relaxed after that.

"His last name is Eaton. Nat Eaton, I suppose. From the last letter my aunt wrote to my father – that was about a year ago – he's the first mate of my uncle's ship, the _Dolphin. _May I know why you're so interested in him?"

Kit inhaled sharply, after which she added, "It's nothing…I just thought that you looked a lot like him, your eyes especially."

"You know him? You've _seen _him?"

"Yes. He and I have a sort of acquaintance…I met him aboard the _Dolphin _while travelling to Wethersfield, and how I met him after that is quite a long story. May I know your name?"

"I'm John Talcott, and you are?"

Kit hesitated, then replied, "Katherine, Katherine Tyler. Please call me Kit. By the way, do you have a relative named Samuel Talcott?"

"Not that I know of. We probably just share the same surname."

Their conversation ended there, for John had duties to attend to. Kit returned to her cabin and stayed there for the rest of the day.


	4. Gains and Losses

Nat only recovered from the fever a week later, during which a sailor, Samuel Morton, had steered the ship. Morton made the mistake of telling him about the storm, and the assumed deaths of James and Rick, for it only served to depress Nat. James had been the best friend he could ever have, and Rick was a good boy, only fourteen, and the son of one of the sailors.

"Where have we stopped, so far?" he asked instead, hoping to hide his disappointment.

"Saybrook. We're now on the way to the West Indies, Barbados." Morton replied.

Nat's spirits were notably lifted. Perhaps he would meet Kit there! "How many days will we take to reach Barbados?" he demanded.

"About two, three days, captain." Came the reply.

Nat was well enough to steer the ship that day, much to the surprise of his fellow sailors. He did not tell them the reason behind his quick recuperation, for he was sure that they would only laugh at him.

* * *

Kit had reached Barbados five days before Nat had recovered, but with amnesia. A fight between two burly passengers had ensued on board, and she was unfortunate enough to be around at that time. One man had accidentally knocked her out, after which she could not recall anything when she regained consciousness.

John Talcott had offered to get an inn for her in Barbados and explain her condition to her, but by the time he had returned to the harbor, the ship had left without him. Apparently, the captain could not afford to miss the strong wind blowing. He tied a note to a rather tall pole which John was bound to spot, saying that he knew a ship that was bound for Barbados in four days time, the _Witch_. John was to ask the captain of the _Witch _to stop at the nearest town where the _Elizabeth _would be undergoing some repairs, so he could rejoin his crew.

"So, my name is Katherine Tyler, and my nickname is Kit?" Kit questioned John dubiously. He nodded patiently.

"How old am I?"

"I don't know, you didn't tell me."

"Then what am I doing in Barbados?"

"How would _I_ know?"

"I'm sorry. I just wish I could remember more."

"It's fine."

Kit sighed remorsefully. "I'm so sorry for making you miss your ship." She apologized.

"It's fine."

Just then, the innkeeper's wife came bustling in the room. "Any tea for you, young man? And how about this young lady here?" she offered helpfully.

"Yes, thank you." Kit agreed. John nodded in reply.

"Sara! Tea, please!" the woman ordered. A young Negro girl appeared from behind the door, carrying a copper tray laden with steaming hot cups of tea.

"Freshly brewed," the woman said cheerfully.

The Negro servant was a pretty teenager about two years younger than Kit. Her long black hair was neatly braided and hung down to her waist, and her white and blue dress was rather clean. Her dark-skinned face harbored perfect features. Her large, doe eyes were a rich chestnut brown, while her full lips were shaped like a rose. Her arms had no evidence of being whipped, as were her long, slender legs. It seemed that the innkeeper and his wife took good care of their servants.

The girl did not serve the tea, as she was expected to. Instead, she stared at Kit, scrutinizing her every feature. Kit was wide-eyed with surprised; yet a small part of her recognized the Negro girl.

Silence ruled supreme in the small room for a few moments. It was so quiet that one could hear a pin drop. John and the innkeeper's wife looked at Sara and Kit alternately with a mixture of expectant and puzzled looks on their faces.

With much difficulty, Kit summoned what was left of her memory. "Sara? My friend and servant?" she whispered at last. The Negro girl was Sara, who was once Kit's servant.

Sara nodded vigorously, and had seemingly lost her ability to speak. "You…You are my Mistress Tyler!" she gasped at last, almost dropping the copper tray.

There was another long silence, which was finally broken by the innkeeper's wife.

"I…You'd better explain to us, Sara. How on earth do you know this girl?" she questioned in bewilderment.

Kit was alight with joy at having met someone she remembered. Yet her joy turned to sorrow as Sara related the story of her grandfather, how he had died, leaving all the debts, and how she had sold her to pay off part of them.

"But I do not understand," Sara continued, shaking her head, "I have been with Mistress Tyler for many years, but she does not recognize me immediately!"

So John told them how Kit had lost her memory. "I hope that it is only temporary," he said sadly, "For leaving a girl who does not remember her past alone in a foreign country is not ideal!"

"This is no foreign country to my Mistress! She was born and raised here, and only left this place two years ago when her grandfather died," Sara retorted indignantly.

The innkeeper's wife, appalled at Sara's brazenness, shushed her abruptly.

"But she does not remember," John replied quietly.

Sara was silenced by his reply, and she had to admit that it was true. Yet they were both wrong. Some small part of Kit's memory still lived, and Barbados was one of the surviving memories.

"But I do remember," Kit said softly. Everyone turned to look at her. "How could I possibly forget Barbados?" she added.


	5. Barbados

The _Witch _arrived at Barbados on the estimated day. Nature seemed to rejoice at its arrival; fluffy clouds were scattered across the clear blue sky. The sea was calm and almost tame, while seagulls flew overhead, scanning the waters, which seemed exceptionally clear that day, eagerly for fish.

Nat was ready to alight even before any of the passengers had gathered their luggage. Once the ship was safely berthing in the harbor, he was down on the wharf before one could blink an eye. In his heart, there stirred an emotion stronger than ever before. Barbados seemed even more beautiful than ever to him, for he knew that somewhere in its embrace was his beloved.

In the meanwhile, John was making his way steadily through the crowd on the wharf. He could clearly see the _Witch _looming proudly before him. Somehow he felt relieved, for it was his ticket back to the _Elizabeth. _Once he was safely back on the ship, everything would be fine. He was so accustomed to life on board the _Elizabeth _that it was quite hard to get used to anywhere else.

Nat was in such a hurry that he crashed into a young man. It was that young man that turned out to be John Talcott.

John propped himself on his shoulders and got up in surprise. He had been walking so quickly one moment and the next moment, he had tripped.

"Watch where you're –" he started to say angrily, but further surprise had him tongue-tied, for the person he had tripped over was standing in front of him, and could have been his twin.

Nat stared at John quizzically, then found his voice. "Do I know you?" he questioned.

John raised an eyebrow, then replied, "I think not. Who are you?"

"Nat Eaton, captain of the _Witch_. And you?"

John did not reply immediately. His mind was in a whirl. Could this young man in front of him be his cousin whom he had never met? Also, how could he be the captain of the _Witch_?

"Actually, I think we could be second cousins." He said instead.

* * *

"Are you sure that you do not know anymore about my life?" Kit pleaded incessantly. 

"I am sorry, Mistress Tyler. I do not know what happened after you left Barbados." Sara apologized profusely.

Kit sighed inwardly. It was frustrating to lose one's memory. It was quite a pity, thinking of all the memories left behind and forgotten forever…

"Perhaps you should take a nap, Mistress Tyler. When you wake up, maybe your mind will be in a better state to try and remember everything," the innkeeper's wife, Anna, suggested kindly.

Kit nodded wearily. A splitting headache was coursing through her head. Sleep was a nice solution, she thought. It was only a minute after her head hit the pillow that she fell fast asleep.

* * *

The wind seemed exceptionally playful. It wove through Kit's soft hair and tugged at it gently. She looked around her and realized that she was on a deck of a ship that seemed familiar, yet she could not remember ever knowing it.

* * *

Kit awoke amidst a stone silence that almost seemed solid.

"What a strange dream…" she murmured to herself drowsily as she got out of bed. The hem of her long dress trailed on the wooden floor as she walked around the room, trying to remember the day's events.

Anna and Sara were out attending to customers. How long had she slept? The room was dark. She looked out of the window and faced the velvety black night sky. Stars twinkled and winked at her. A soft breeze wandered about aimlessly, rustling the leaves and dancing with the grass and flowers.

It was a moonless night, yet Kit could make out two tall figures at the door of the inn. The door opened, and light streamed out. She saw that one of them was John, but she did not see the face of the other figure. They entered, and the door was closed.

It was a while before the door of her room opened. Kit jumped, startled. Her eyes blinked repeatedly, unaccustomed to the light. It was Sara. She had in her hands a tray with some dishes on it, which she put on a table, after which she lit a lamp.

"Mistress Tyler! You are awake. I have brought your dinner. There is someone downstairs who-" she was cut off by Anna's command for her to serve another customer. "I am sorry, Mistress Tyler. I have to go now. You will find out later!"

With that, she was gone.

Kit puzzled over her words. Who was downstairs? She suddenly realized that she was starving, and her stomach was complaining of its hunger. Without thinking any further, she tucked into her dinner.


	6. A Lost Memory

The day's events seemed like a massive blur to Nat. He didn't remember much after John told him about "the girl who had lost her memory", who had turned out to be Kit, his beloved. All he knew was that he wanted to see her, immediately.

"I must see Kit now!" Nat insisted stubbornly once they entered the inn, furrowing his brow.

"She's probably sleeping now, won't you wait a while?" John replied firmly.

Sara, once she had finished serving a customer, strode over as quickly as her legs would permit. "Mistress Tyler is awake, but she is having her dinner. I…I do not think that she would like to be disturbed." She piped.

After which she added, curiously, "Master Talcott, pardon Sara for her curiosity, but is he your brother?"

Nat and John exchanged amused glances. John laughed heartily and explained to Sara that Nat and he were second cousins. She blushed lightly, and returned to her duties after apologizing.

"Who is she?" Nat questioned curiously.

"Kit's former Negro girl. How they met is a long story, so please don't ask me to relate it."

Nat raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Dinner was served almost immediately, and the food on the plates disappeared as quickly.

"I must see Kit," Nat insisted once again.

John sighed. "She's lost her memory, I don't know if she'll remember you."

"Please, let me see her. I _have _to see her."

John relented at last, and showed him upstairs to Kit's room.

* * *

Kit stared at the night sky. Everything seemed perfect, except for one thing – the moon was missing.

The night sky seemed to represent her. The stars were present. The clouds were present. The right breeze was blowing. But the missing moon represented something important in her life that she had forgotten. Without it, she would not be fully satisfied.

Kit heard people coming up the stairs, and walking down the corridor. The sounds stopped at her door. Kit turned from the window as the door opened. Two tall figures stood in the doorway, one was John, while the other looked like John.

"John?"

Kit's reply was a confused whisper.

John stepped forward. He and Nat were only slightly different, looks wise. "Kit," he started, "I have a visitor for you." He held his breath, then added, "He's Nat, my cousin. I suppose you two have met before. You did mention him once on the _Elizabeth_, don't you remember?"

Nat's eyes were transfixed on Kit. The emotions racing through his head could never be aptly described. There was a complicated mixture of relief, anxiety, and another emotion he could not quite identify. After seemingly endless months of waiting and anticipation, he had found her.

Kit frowned slightly. "I-I don't understand," she whispered in bewilderment, "What is going on?"

"Kit," Nat began, "Don't you recognize me? John told me that you remembered a few things. Can you remember who I am?"

He walked towards her slowly, as though he was approaching a shy little kitten. But Kit's face did not show any sign of recognition. It its place was a look of utter bewilderment.

"Am I supposed to recognize this person? Who is he? Why does he look so familiar?" Thoughts like that raced through Kit's befuddled mind.

Kit felt as though her head was on fire. There were so many things she had to remember, yet there was so little she knew… Everything in her sight blurred. She closed her eyes. She blacked out.


	7. Unsure Minds

Nat stepped out of the inn and inhaled a breath of crisp air. It did nothing to lighten his mood.

"What now?" he asked himself. "What now, since Kit does not remember me?"

He stared at the sky and noted that the moon was missing. _A moonless night, I wonder when the moon will come out._

"I'll leave tomorrow," he concluded, "I'll drop John off at the next town, then take it as nothing has happened. Love is such a complicated thing."

His downcast eyes noticed a clump of tall trees swaying in the breeze. _Trees are a good place to think._

He randomly picked a tree and hoisted himself up to the lowest branch, then continued climbing up. There was only one place to go – up. He kept on climbing till the nearest branch was too high for him to reach. Then he sat on a branch, and leaning on the tree trunk, entered the world of memories.

He retrieved the memories which had, long ago, been reality. He thought of the time when he had seen Kit on the deck of the _Dolphin_, eagerly looking out for Wethersfield. He thought of the time that he had seen her in Hannah's thatched cottage, chatting with her animatedly. He thought of the time when she had offered to help him thatch Hannah's roof. He thought of the night when she had helped Hannah escape from the townsfolk, cold and hungry, with her clothes drenched thoroughly from swimming in the icy river. Yes, Hannah seemed to have brought them together. She had certainly brought him closer to Kit, but had she brought Kit closer to him? Then, laughing inwardly, he recalled something he had missed out earlier. He remembered how foolish Kit had been when she had jumped into the sea simply to retrieve Prudence's doll, and how even more foolish he had been to jump in the water after her, thinking that she could not swim.

Then his thoughts wandered back to the night when Kit had helped Hannah escape. After Hannah was safely on the _Dolphin_, he had had a short conversation with Kit. Driven by longing, he had almost kissed her.

"I should have kissed her then," he regretted, "Had I known that she would lose her memory, I would have kissed her then. At least, she would have known that I loved her."

He stayed like that for at least an hour, sitting at a precarious height on the branch, thinking.

* * *

Once again Kit was on the deck of a ship that seemed strangely familiar. This time, however, the ship was cruising into a harbor. Several people waited on the wharf eagerly; some were waiting to get on board, Kit observed, from the trunks held in their hands. Some had brought wheelbarrows and such to carry the cargo meant for them that the ship had delivered. 

Kit scanned the wharf intently for a reason she did not remember. It was then that she spotted a familiar face among the crowd.

It was a young girl jostling her way through the crowd. Her tiny face was pale with exhaustion, and her oversized clothes were misshapen and tattered. People took no notice of her even as they stepped on her feet or accidentally pushed her to the ground.

Just as Kit had remembered whom the girl was, she forgot again. Her temper flared, partly because she was indignant at the way the girl was treated, and partly because she had forgotten – again. Before she could throw a tantrum, she suddenly found that she was not on the ship anymore, but on the wharf among an unruly crowd. Then she saw the ship's name written clearly on its side in bold letters.

**Dolphin**

* * *

Kit woke up abruptly, and remembered. 

All her lost memories flooded back to her in a frenzied rush, each fighting to be the first to be remembered. One memory stood out from the rest – Nat.

Kit suddenly gasped. So that was who the young man who had come to visit her just now was! She hadn't recognized him then. What would he think of her? What would happen now? Should she rush out and tell them that she had regained her memory?

But along with the old memories, now re-possessed, came a new realization.

"Is it anxiety? Trust? Anger?" A debate raged within Kit, struggling to identify what the newcomer in her mind was.

Then she realized. "No, it can't be…It couldn't. Love? Is that what it is?" Kit wondered aloud. Something told her that she was right.

It was love all the while. And love was Nat.

"It was Nat all along," Kit whispered in disbelief, "I should have known earlier…"

Just then, a thin column of light appeared on the wall as the door opened with a distinct creak. The column grew thicker until it reached its maximum size, and then grew thinner and thinner as the door was shut again. It was Nat who had entered the room. Kit hastily pretended to be asleep, and took care to _act _like she was asleep. She pulled it off spectacularly, mastering the neutral breathing and the occasional twitching of arms and legs. She often pretended to be asleep when she was a little girl, especially when she was angry with her grandfather, so he would not disturb her.

Nat sat on a chair next to Kit's bed. The ghost of a sad smile played across his lips, but otherwise, he was expressionless. Seeing that Kit was asleep, he began to talk.

"I was broken-hearted when you didn't recognize me just now, Kit. I didn't see this coming. I had sailed to Wethersfield, hoping to find you, but you had already gone to Barbados. I followed you, Kit. I really wanted to see you, and I did, but it made no difference. I'll have to forget you, after all. We'll find different people and go our separate ways, never to meet again…" At this point, Nat made a funny choking sound. It was a while before he continued.

"I wonder if you still remember Hannah, Kit. She was the one who made us friends. If not for her, we would have probably have stayed enemies forever because you humiliated me on the ship. I'll be leaving tomorrow with John. You'll be left alone to fend for yourself from tomorrow morning. Goodbye, Kit…" his voice trailed off. He sat there for a while, then left the room.

When the door was firmly shut, Kit turned to face the ceiling. Her mind was blank. It was a while before she could think properly.

"Why must this happen?" she asked herself. Grief racked her whole body. A small tear rolled down her cheek. More tears soon made their descent. Surely the world had ended for her?

Kit cried herself to sleep.


	8. Uncertainty

The next morning flew by rapidly. Nat had announced his decision to leave that afternoon, and no one objected. Kit remained silent. Anna noticed the girl's eyes to be slightly red, and once she could have sworn that a tear had slid down her cheek, unnoticed by all save for her. She said nothing.

That afternoon came quickly. After inspecting the cargo, sails and the like, Nat was ready to go. Or at least, he _thought _he was ready to go. A fairly strong breeze was blowing, making it the perfect weather to sail.

"Are all your things with you?" he mentioned casually to John, but then realized that John hadn't brought anything with him.

John raised his eyebrows, not because of Nat's comment, but because something white was sticking out of Nat's pocket. "You have a _handkerchief_? Isn't that only for ladies?" he voiced incredulously.

Nat frowned. "What handkerchief?"

He took the white object from his pocket. Paper. A note. On it was written:

_I was awake last night when you came into my room. I agree with you. You **were **foolish when you jumped into the sea after me. _

_Kit_

Nat stared at the note. How could Kit possibly understand what he was talking about, even if she _had _been awake last night? Hadn't she lost her memory? Unless…

He was jolted out of his trance when John waved a hand in front of him. He opened his mouth to talk, but his words came out in a jumbled mess. All John could make out was that Nat was getting down the ship and would be back soon. With that, he was gone.

* * *

The merciless afternoon sun beat down upon the earth with tremendous heat. Kit thirstily downed a cup of fresh water, and then selected a book – The Tempest – from her trunk. How many months had it been since she had last read it? Fourteen? Fifteen?

No sooner had she begun reading did a voice sound from nearby, "I suppose I _was _foolish to jump in the water after you."

Kit jumped and slowly raised her head to meet Nat's intent gaze. "You were," she commented lightly with a wry smile. Then, as an afterthought, she added, "Why did you come back?"

Nat, looking as nonchalant as ever, strode across the room to where she was sitting.

"You remember, don't you?" he demanded.

Kit's steady gaze faltered for a moment, but resumed quickly. "Yes, I do. What's it to you?"

"How did you manage to slip the paper into my trousers without me noticing?" Nat asked instead.

"I have my ways," answered Kit as a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips, then questioned once more, "What's it to you that I remember?"

Nat looked deeply into her light hazel eyes, and took her hands in his. Kit could have sworn that the ghost of a pained expression had flitted across his face, but before she could get a closer look, it was gone.

"Everything." he replied pensively. "It means everything to me."

Kit's eyes widened with surprise. "It means everything to you…" she trailed off. He loved her. Those words he had spoken the night before were not simply platonic, but were supported by a strong foundation of love.

_Two people in love with no obstructions in their way…_

Their eyes locked. A dizzy arc of confusion swirled around them both, spinning faster and faster…

Nat brushed a silky lock of hair out of her eyes. "I love you, Kit…" he told her in an oddly husky voice. His lips touched hers, tender, unsure, curious. It was a long kiss.

* * *

"…no, "S" is written like this. It's not just a curvy, squiggly letter, Prudence. There, you've got it!"

Kit's mouth curved into a delighted smile as Prudence succeeded at writing yet another letter. The endearing girl was a fast learner; she simply could not see why her mother thought her to be stupid.

There was a soft knock on the door, but not soft enough to escape Kit's keen sense of hearing.

"That must be Ma," Prudence announced cheerfully, and got up to fling open the door. A thin, long faced woman stood behind the door – it was Goodwife Cruff, Prudence's sharp-tongued mother. She was flustered.

"I… Prudence- 'tis time for Prudence to go home," the woman stated as her cheeks started to redden.

Kit hadn't forgotten the time Goodwife Cruff had accused her of practicing witchcraft, but held back her resentment and replaced it with a forced smile. "Goodbye then, Prudence, Goodwife Cruff." She answered. Her only genuine smile was directed at Prudence.

Goodwife Cruff nodded curtly in reply, and then shut the door a little more forcefully then anyone else would. It was evening already, and the dim light of the setting sun faded away to make way for the falling darkness.

An hour passed. Kit explained to Uncle Matthew that she would be out for a while before putting on her cloak and leaving the house. Swiftly and silently, she made her way to the meadows.

The night air was cool and crisp. Cicadas chirped lustily, and the distinct hoot of an owl rang through the air. The tall grass swayed to and fro like an infant's cradle, and there was a parting in the grass where Kit had trodden on so many times before, as if to make a path for its regular visitor.

Kit walked leisurely until she reached a certain point. There, the parting in the grass ended but another parting could be seen in the grass on another side, denoting the path Nat took.

A few moments later, Kit saw a tall figure making its way towards her. She instantly recognized the features as those of Nat's when the figure drew closer.

"You know we have to stop meeting like this," he remarked as he arrived by her side.

"Is it even possible?" Kit sighed. "You're banished from Wethersfield, we can't meet openly."

"People forget. Not everyone was at the trial, and those who were could have forgotten. You'll be surprised how people, hurrying about their daily lives, can easily overlook something." He countered.

Kit remained silent for a moment. Nat seized the opportunity and spoke, "Why did you come back to Wethersfield, anyway? We could have stayed in Barbados, or you could have come to Saybrook with me. Why return to Wethersfield?"

"I returned because Judith insisted on my presence at the christening of her newborn daughter. I'm staying here only temporarily, soon I shall return to Barbados," Kit explained irritably.

"You know I can't stay here for long. Once I leave, I won't be back for at least two months," Nat reminded her quietly.

Kit looked away. "I know," she said, trying her best to conceal her hurt. Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. "But…I miss them so. Uncle Matthew, Aunt Rachel, Mercy, Judith, William, John, Prudence…Judith would be upset if I left so shortly after Gabrielle's christening."

Silence ruled supreme, save for the rustling of grass in the gentle breeze.

"Will you leave with me?" Nat persisted.

Kit fingered her hair pensively, twirling a brown strand around her finger non-stop. What if she left with Nat? There was nothing to lose, was there? The last time she rejected Nat's offer for her to come with him, she had to wait so long to see him again. She didn't count the time he saved her at the trial. She didn't even get to talk to him properly. Was she going to make the same mistake again?

"Things won't turn out the same as last time if you don't leave with him," a small voice at the back of her head coaxed her.

"They might, you know. He won't be back for at least another two months. He said so himself," another voice argued.

Nat's hand was planted on her shoulder, warm and assuring. Kit looked up at the sky once more. It was clouded over with dark, fluffy shapes. _Yet another moonless night._

"Opportunities only come once. You're lucky if they come twice, but they rarely do. If an opportunity comes knocking at your door for the third time, you're a fool not to open the door," her grandfather used to tell her.

"But Judith's daughter –" she tried, but was but off by Nat.

"We can always return to see her," he interrupted persuasively.

Kit's eyes were focused on the ground. "I don't know," she whispered at last, looking up at Nat through a veil of unshed tears.

"I really don't know."


	9. Absolute Certainty

"I think I can wait a few more months," Kit said quietly. She paused, and then continued. "I've spent a whole winter without you the other time, remember?"

"So you're not leaving with me," Nat repeated in a rather strained voice. He tried his best to suppress his anger and upset, barely succeeding.

"I'm not," Kit confirmed in a determined voice, then in a softer tone, added, "But I'll be waiting. I'll wait till you return and I'll love no other."

"As will I."

Kit and Nat gazed at each other longingly in the tranquil of the meadow, holding each other in their embrace, and then broke apart reluctantly. As soon as they had done so Nat clasped her in a tight hug once more.

"I can't imagine spending so long a time without you – again." He confided in an uncertain voice.

"We'll meet once more, won't we?"

"I hope so."

"Promise me you'll return,"

"I promise."

The next thing Kit knew, he was kissing her. It was nice to be kissed by him. It just felt so right, like they were made for each other. She reflected upon her decision once again. Was she really able to spend two months or more without him? Doubts clouded her mind but she pushed them away, determined to enjoy the kiss.

"Two months is a long time," the statement echoed in her head.

* * *

_Two months and one week later_

"Are you going to the wharf again, Kit?" Mercy questioned as her cousin slipped on a pair of worn out shoes. Kit gave an affirmative nod.

"It's been two months and Nat still hasn't returned! What makes you so sure that he'll come back for you?" Judith cried out in exasperation. Fortunately, Uncle Matthew and Aunt Rachel were out.

"Two months and six days," Kit corrected Judith. "Nat _will _return. He just will. I know it."

"Suit yourself," Judith grumbled as she stroked Gabrielle's brown hair affectionately.

"Do have something to eat before you leave," Mercy coaxed her. At that moment, John descended the stairs. Mercy beamed delightedly as he walked towards her, hugging her slightly awkwardly. Apparently they weren't so used to displaying their affection in public.

"Our house is almost ready," he informed Mercy with a smile. "By next week we'll be able to move in."

Judith gave a wry smile as Gabrielle touched her cheek curiously. "And then Mama and Papa will be left all alone with Kit."

Kit cleared her throat. "I'm not so sure," she chimed in dubiously, "I'm still unsure of my future plans. It's likely that I'll return to Barbados."

The three eyed her anxiously. "You'll be returning to Barbados? When?" Mercy asked her in her usual gentle demeanor.

"Soon enough. Now, I must leave." Kit answered briefly before opening and shutting the door. Mercy sighed worriedly.

"Kit is nice to have around, but only when we're not worrying about her," Judith muttered ruefully. Mercy and John nodded in mutual agreement.

* * *

Kit scanned the river expectantly, hoping to catch a glimpse of _The Witch_. She was secretly anxious, and although she said otherwise, she was doubtful if Nat would return at all. What if his promises were empty? What if he had met another girl and fallen in love with her? She sighed mournfully. Hours had passed, and still no Nat. She saw a glimpse of the meadows, the long grass waving in the breeze as if beckoning to her. Kit started towards the meadows, and then turned to view the river once more.

There was not a single ship sailing around the bend. Kit sighed again and went on her way.

The meadows were as peaceful and as tranquil as ever. Kit settled into the silence restfully and let the wind comb her hair and twist it into small, insignificant knots. She could hear fish splashing about in the water, and thought of the cool, inviting liquid…

Within moments, Kit had removed her shoes and was basking in the shallow part of the river. It was the exact same area where she had brought Hannah during the night of the witch hunt. She could still see a few charred remains of Hannah's thatched cottage; most of them were washed away by the melted snow about a year ago.

Kit closed her eyes wearily. She always seemed to be tired these days. Like her energy source had been cut off. Short bursts of it returned as she anticipated going to the wharf to search for Nat, but otherwise, it was absent.

As the sky darkened, bringing stars and a beautiful crescent moon along with the darkness, the water gradually became colder. Kit rose from the water reluctantly, and after wringing her dress until it was just damp, she put on her shoes again. She knew that Uncle Matthew would be furious if she did not return home then, but the view of the night sky was worthy enough to risk her uncle's wrath.

Kit made her way to the usual spot where she and Nat always met, and gazed at the stars. How wonderful it would be if she could fly in the sky!

"I'd fly as high as I could. I'd feel the cool air rushing past me and I'd touch the clouds, the moon, perhaps even the stars…" Kit immersed herself in her childish dreams.

A yawn broke her away from her reverie. She lay on the ground and watched the stars and the moon, and fell fast asleep…

Nat stepped out of his hiding place behind the grass and chuckled softly to himself. He stopped as his breath caught in his throat. Kit looked so beautiful; the moonlight caught in her hair so perfectly. Moonbeams outlined her petite frame and accentuated her innocent face.

"Kit!" Nat bent down and shook her awake, though not roughly. She stirred slightly, and opened her eyes slowly.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him. His captivating blue eyes, his sandy hair, his strong arms holding her in his embrace…

She cried out in joy as she realized that he _was _Nat. He had come back! She hugged him firmly and cried tears of mirth.

"I thought that you'd never return," she confided once they had broken apart.

"I promised you that I would return, and I never go back on my promises." Nat assured her in a murmur.

He kissed her, brushing aside a lock of her hair. When they were done, he whispered in her ear, "Will you marry me, Kit?"

Kit blinked, startled. He was asking her to marry him! He looked deep into her eyes, and his were almost pleading. Her thoughts wandered back to a time when all their feelings for each other were openly unleashed, when they had shared their first kiss…

"_Everything." he replied pensively. "It means everything to me." _

At that moment, she knew what exactly she should do.


	10. Changes

Nathaniel Eaton and Katherine Tyler were married in mid-April, 1689, almost exactly two years after they had met on the _Dolphin_. She was eighteen, and he nineteen.

As independent as ever, Katherine had decided to keep her last name, something which Nat had no problem with. Her full name was now Katherine Tyler Eaton, but she remained to be addressed as Mistress Tyler.

The now familiar prow of _The Witch _carved through the gently rippling waters as it cruised into the Saybrook harbor. Kit stood at the deck, carelessly scanning the wharf for Hannah. She missed the elderly woman so much! Nat had told her what to expect – Hannah in a white, lacey dress and a kitten in her lap. He was joking about the former, of course, but Kit had no doubt of the latter.

Together with Kit and Nat were Judith and William, together with their daughter Gabrielle who was by then a year old. Gabrielle was pretty, like her mother, and adorable as most one year olds were. She was a young little charmer, with wavy, soft brown hair like William's and Judith's mesmerizing blue eyes. Mercy could not come because of her leg, and John had chosen to stay with her. They had moved into their new home, which was a street away from where Uncle Matthew and Aunt Rachel lived.

It was a charming place. A quaint little fireplace was the couple's pride and joy, with a customary thick rug placed in front of it. The house was two storeys high, with the second storey for the bedroom and study. Mercy had even adopted a small tortoiseshell kitten, which was as adorable as Gabrielle, and slept on the rug in front of the hearth, as all cats and kittens did.

Kit had a hard time persuading Judith and William to come initially; both were apprehensive about meeting the Wethersfield "witch". Somehow, she had managed to convince them otherwise. Gabrielle was, overall, curious about witches. Judith had told her about the bad things witches did, while Kit claimed that witchcraft did not exist at all. With contradicting opinions from her mother and aunt, she was quite determined to find out the truth.

As for Kit and Nat, neither was concerned about having a family any time soon. Perchance, they would consider it after comfortably settling into married life. For now, they wanted to enjoy couple-hood, which naturally involved only two of them.

Nat's family lived in a small but homely house; Nat and his father did not return home often, both being sailors, thus there were only three women in the house – Mistress Eaton, Nat's grandmother and Hannah. The house, much to Kit's delight, was situated near the wharf. She could almost taste the salty air of the sea; feel the cool breeze caress her face.

"Hannah!"

Hannah was not dressed in a frilly, lacey dress, but she did in fact have a kitten. It wasn't, however, on her lap, but sleeping fitfully in a rattan sewing basket on the floor.

Hannah had been dangerously ill whilst the time she was separated from Kit; a bad flu, the doctors had said. Stubborn as she was, she wasn't stubborn enough to defy the doctors and go to Wethersfield to attend Kit and Nat's wedding. The couple had tried to cancel their wedding and have it in Saybrook, but could not. The arrangements they had made for the wedding in Wethersfield could not be cancelled.

Now Hannah looked at Kit through kind, long-sighted eyes. She smiled benignly and held out her arms.

Kit hugged Hannah fiercely, then stepped back to scrutinize her friend.

Hannah had certainly grown older, and definitely looked a lot worse than before. But still, her countenance still held the stubborn presence of her strong will.

"Thee has grown up, my child," Hannah observed kindly.

Kit realized that all the others had left the room. "I will always be a child at heart," she declared softly as she stroked the white kitten. It purred lustily as in gratitude.

"How are you, Hannah?" she asked finally.

The old woman sighed. "Not too well, m'dear. But I'm alright for the time being, so don't you worry about me."

"How can I not? You look so pale and sickly; we really should get you some fresh air," Kit told her firmly.

Then she realized the absence of a certain creature Hannah had been extremely close to…

"Where's the cat, Hannah? The one you took on the ship with you?" Kit asked the elderly lady, fearing the worst.

The latter regarded her through a veil of unshed tears. "She died last week. Peacefully. She was a good cat, she was."

"Oh, Hannah!"

"Let's not talk about such sad things, my child. Every cloud has a silver lining, 'twas said." Hannah smiled benignly.

And thus they cleared their minds of all unhappy things, leaving the rest of their conversation free to chat optimistically.

* * *

Hannah died a week later, at the age of hundred. Her funeral was held in Wethersfield; both Kit and Nat knew that she would have wanted it that way. Gabrielle was greatly perturbed and upset, for she had grown considerably close to Hannah during that one week.

Gabrielle's blue eyes were rimmed with tinges of red, due to her incessant crying. "Grandma Hannah said she would give me the kitten. Can I keep it, mummy?" she begged Judith in a childish, innocent voice that still held tell-tale signs of crying. Judith couldn't possibly disagree, and thus, Gabrielle got her first kitten.

Kit, on the other hand, tried her best not to let the tears dangling at the edge of her eyes fall. She refused to speak; partly because she was too distraught to do so, and partly because she feared that the tears in her eyes would break through once her voice sounded. The only person she spoke to was Nat.

"She'll have a good life in heaven, won't she?" Kit whispered tearfully.

He nodded, enclosing her in an embrace that was firm yet gentle. There was no reply from the girl.


	11. Where Moon Beams Fall

A month later, at night, Kit and Nat sailed along the river in _The Witch_, all alone with only silence to accompany them. The cool, familiar breeze that only came about at night tickled their necks with its gentle touch and left once more to begin its routine dance with the plants and flowers.

"So many things have happened lately," Kit started quietly, "Both happy and sad."

"You still can't forget Hannah?" Nat asked instead.

"I knew her for a shorter time than you. There's still so much I want her to tell me, so much I don't know about her."

"Ah, don't worry about that," he dismissed her thoughts with a single sentence. "You'll find out, somehow. Hannah still lives on somewhere, I'm absolutely sure of that, perhaps in Heaven. When we pass on, when you pass on, you'll meet her. And she can tell you, or us, whatever we want to know."

Kit did not answer, until they came to a familiar spot, a very familiar spot…

"The meadows! Could you stop, just for a moment? I want to watch the grass, the flowers…everything." She pleaded.

So they stopped. They watched the meadows, bathed in and alight with the beautiful glow of the moon beams. So many happy times had been shared there, but with Hannah. The old lady was a part of this place. Without her, something was missing.

"We could live here, you know," Kit mentioned with a soft laugh. "Like Hannah. It won't really be the same, but at least the meadows won't seem so empty."

"Exactly my sentiments." He responded, taking her hand in his. "Like Hannah, so long ago…"

"And Prudence could visit us. Gabrielle too."

"They won't remember that I'm banished either. Not when it happened so long ago."

"Precisely."

Mutual agreement determined that they should live in the meadows. It wasn't easy, building a house there, but their efforts paid off.

The meadows always shone brilliantly; in the daytime with gold, and in the nighttime with silver. But it was most magnificent at night, when no one could possibly disturb its tranquility. All was silent, all was beautiful then. It wore the moon beams proudly like a lady wearing a gown.

And thus it was nicknamed, "Where Moon Beams Fall".

**The End**


End file.
